Closure
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Mirana holds a Grand Ball, and invites all the nobles to attend. Amongst the attendees are Stayne's parents, and he is less than shocked to find they haven't changed one bit.


Closure

Mirana had decided to hold a Grand Ball, and invite all the nobles in Underland to attend. She had her servants working day and night to make the Grand Ballroom perfect, and the cooks were working day and night to make the perfect foods. The invitations were sent out as soon as possible, and the Grand Ball soon became the talk of the Underland nobility.

Lord Stayne was going over his business ledgers when a hesitant knock sounded on the study door. He looked up, exasperated. "Whoever that is, please do go away. I have important business I must tend to, and you are bothering me."

A quavering voice spoke from behind the solid door. "My Lord, I have a message from the Queen. She invites you and Lady Stayne to a Grand Ball to be held at Marmoreal in three weeks time."

Lord Stayne grunted. "Thank you, servant. Tell the messenger that Isobel and I would be happy to attend the Ball. Now, do leave me alone. I must get my moneys counted."

The servant bowed to the door, knowing that until Lord Stayne finished counting his coins, he would never open the door. Lord Ezekiel Stayne was notorious for being one of the greediest men that anyone could ever have the misfortune of meeting. He was interested only in one thing-money, and how he could get more of it. Lady Isobel was no better, and their greed and miserly ways caused them to go through servants very quickly. It did not help any that both of them had a rather inflated sense of their own importance. The older servants still talked about their cold hearted dismissal of their only son. They had not once given him a single thought in over twenty years. For all they cared, his bones could have been lying in the Tulgey Wood.

Lord Stayne finally finished with his task, and went to find his wife. She was in the living room, screaming at a servant. The servant, a young girl of sixteen, was trying not to cry as Lady Isobel screeched at her.

"You are without doubt the most incompetent person it has ever been my sad misfortune to employ here. You cannot even do something as simple as polish the brass properly! You left marks all over the silver, and your skill with a needle is horrid. You are dismissed. I want you to leave as soon as possible."

The girl wailed. "Ma'am, please don't dismiss me! I'm the only one in me family bringing any money in! Me pa can't work on account of he drinks, and me ma has to take care of my brother and sisters. So I have to go out and earn a living to keep us together! Please, Ma'am, just give me a chance! I swear to do better!"

Lady Stayne glared at her. "Spare me the pathetic excuses. You are dismissed, is that clear? I also will not be giving you a final salary, or any references. I would not wish you on any of my friends. If you do not leave immediately, I will set the dogs on you."

The girl fled, sobbing, and Lady Isobel snorted. "Such histrionics. What did you want, dear?" she asked Lord Stayne. He smiled.

"The Queen has invited us to a Grand Ball at Marmoreal. It's sure to be the Social Event, and what event would be complete without us to make it that much better?"

Lady Isobel nodded. "Yes, our presence will make the Ball. I shall have to find a perfect dress. I'm sure that we will be the highlight of the evening."

Meanwhile, at Marmoreal, Alannah and Stayne were becoming swept up in the excitement of the Ball. They had received the invitation, and happily accepted. Stayne was a bit shocked that he was considered a noble, but Alannah assured him that he was. "Besides," she told him gently, "if the invitation had not included you, I would have refused to attend. You are My Lord, after all."

Stayne kissed her. "And you My Lady. Now, do you have a dress for the Ball?"

She smiled mysteriously. "I will. But I wish it to be a surprise, so you will not see the dress until the night of the Ball." She laughed at his pout. "I promise, it will be well worth the wait."

Stayne sighed in mock sadness. "I suppose it will be. What about Katarina? Does she have a pretty dress?"

"Yes, and Michael will have a fine suit. So relax."

Stayne smirked, then flopped onto the couch and let out a pretend snore. Alannah rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She shrieked in surprise as he yanked her down into his lap.

Stayne smiled and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then gently cupped her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. She eagerly responded, then pulled away and grinned at him. "Is this your idea of relaxing?"

He nodded, a wicked smirk on his face, and she sighed in mock annoyance and kissed him. The kiss deepened, and Stayne began to slowly untie her dress when a firm knock sounded on the door. Stayne sighed in annoyance. "Whoever's there, clear off! Alannah and I are having a very important discussion."

"Is that what you are calling it now?" came the laughing reply, and Alannah sighed, recognizing the voice. She looked at Stayne. "It's Tarrant."

He groaned. "Wonderful." He spoke up. "Tarrant, you can come in. We're both decent."

Tarrant walked in, grinning at them. "I must say, I've never thought of calling it a discussion before. I'd imagine that there's not much talking going on, at least I know with Alice and I there's not, and I can't speak for Meggie and Thomas, but if you two like to actually talk during that, then who am I to…"

Stayne and Alannah interrupted him. "Tarrant!"

Alannah glared at him. "Kindly quit ranting about my love life with Ilosivic, and tell us why you are here."

Tarrant blinked. "Sorry. I have come to inform you that I have finished. The items are ready, and all they require is your approval. Ilosivic, may I steal your wife for about an hour?"

Stayne looked at him in confusion. "Of course, but what items are ready?"

Alannah grinned. "I believe I know. Ilosivic, we can continue our discussion later." She kissed him, and whispered in his ear, "And I promise, it will be a very thorough discussion."

He grinned wickedly. "I am looking forward to it, my beauty."

Tarrant smiled, and then bowed to Alannah. "Shall we?" Alannah grinned, and followed Tarrant out of the cottage and to his Shop. He stopped in front of the door and grinned at her. "Shut your eyes. I want you to be surprised."

Alannah complied, and Tarrant gently took her arm and led her inside. "You may open your eyes, My Lady."

Alannah opened her eyes, and gasped in delight at the dress that stood in front of her. "Tarrant! It's beautiful!" She gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek, and then happily began to examine the dress he had made for her.

It was a deep green, with long, transparent sleeves and a flowing skirt. The neckline was modest, but at the same time dipped slightly. The top was a slightly darker green than the skirt, and gold was interwoven throughout. Alannah put it up to her body, and then ran to a mirror, examining herself. Tarrant smiled. "You will look quite lovely."

Alannah grinned, and then kissed him again. "Thank you so much, my friend. Now, what about…" she trailed off as Tarrant held up a dress. It was clearly made for a child, and was a deep blue with lace on the sleeves. "Tarrant! That is wonderful! Katarina will look gorgeous in this!" She took the dresses, and Michael's suit, which was made of the same deep blue material as his sister's dress. Tarrant grinned. "I know how good they both look in blue, so I decided to use blue for both."

"Well, you did a marvelous job." Alannah said, laughing. "What about Alice and the twins? What will they be wearing?"

Tarrant shook his head. "You will have to wait for another week to find out. Now, I'm sure you want to return to your husband to continue your…discussion. Therefore, I shall bid you Fairfarren."

Alannah laughed. "Fairfarren to you as well, my dear friend. And a thousand thanks."

Lady Isobel examined herself in the mirror. "Yes, I do believe this dress will be suitable. Now, I have a few alterations I would like you to make."

The owner of the dress shop tried not to scream. Lady Isobel had come in that morning, demanding in an officious voice to see the finest dresses the shop had to offer, only to sneer and demean every selection. This dress was too short. This dress was too long. One dress was too green, another too blue. Finally, after going through nearly the entire store, she had spotted a dress that she had deemed 'suitable.' The owner had been diplomatic enough to avoid pointing out that it was the ugliest dress in the store. In truth, it was only being offered for sale because the owner had felt sorry for the maker. The dress was a bright yellow, with pink bows that seemed to be placed at random intervals and the skirt poufed out. The whole ensemble was blinding, but the owner knew better than to try to offer advice to nobility. Instead, she plastered a smile on her face and spoke as calmly as she could.

"My Lady, I am afraid that this dress cannot be altered. It must be sold as is. If that is not convenient for you, there are several other dresses that would also suit you, and that can be altered." 'And that don't look like you are wearing a yellow tent', she thought.

Lady Isobel shook her head. "No, this dress is the one I want. If it cannot be altered, then that is too bad. How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty pounds four pence, Ma'am."

Lady Isobel paid, and then left the shop, sure that she had found the dress that would make her the talk of the Ball.

The night had finally come. The Grand Ballroom was beautifully decorated in blues and white, and tables laden with food stood against the far right wall. Torches set in niches gave off light and a sweet smelling smoke, and the finest musicians in Underland were in attendance.

Margaret, her arms around her husband of three months, gawked in wonder at the Ballroom. "Oh, Thomas, this is so beautiful."

He smiled. "Mirana throws marvelous parties. Come, I'll introduce you around."

He led her around, introducing her to the guests, and then noticed Stayne standing against the wall, gazing intently at the entrance. "Captain?"

Stayne turned, and smiled. "Thomas, Margaret. So good to see you. If you're wondering where My Lady is, she told me to wait for her in here, and that she would be along in…a…moment…" he trailed off, gawping at the figure that had just entered the room.

Alannah walked up to him, and he gulped, his eye roving over the dress she was wearing. "Alannah, you look...Oh Time, you're bloody gorgeous." Alannah laughed, and then slowly turned in a circle.

"You think?"

He nodded, mouth dry, and she smiled. "Thank you. Now, tell me what you think of them." She turned. "Katarina! Michael! Come show Daddy how nice you both look."

They came running up to him, and he beamed. "You both look so cute! Katarina, you are so pretty! And you," he swept Michael up, and kissed him, "You, my lad, look quite handsome."

"Tankoo, Daddy." Michael said. Stayne grinned. "You are quite welcome. Now, would either of you object to me dancing with your Momma?"

Katarina and Michael giggled, shaking their heads, and Stayne took Alannah's arm and was about to lead her onto the dance floor when he stopped, staring in open mouthed disbelief at the door. Alannah was about to ask him what was wrong, when she heard the announcement:

"Lord Ezekiel and Lady Isobel Stayne!"

Alannah turned, and watched as Lord and Lady Stayne descended the steps as though they owned the palace, and immediately felt a wave of dislike wash over her. She looked over at Stayne, who was clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to remain calm. He was breathing deeply, trying to keep a handle on his emotions, and Alannah gently touched his arm. He looked over at her.

"What are they doing here?"

She sighed. "They're nobles, love. At least in title, if not in deed. And your mother has atrocious taste in clothing."

Stayne laughed. "She always did. The more ostentatious, the better." He gave a frozen grin. "They're coming over here." Alannah watched as Lord and Lady Stayne walked towards them. Lord Stayne was the first to speak. He gazed in contempt at Stayne.

"Well, Ilosivic, I can't say I'm pleased to see you here. Aren't you a foot soldier or some such thing as that?"

Stayne took a deep breath. "Hello Father, how have you been? It's so nice to see you and Mother."

Lady Stayne snorted. "I wish I could say the same. Your father asked you a question. Why do you not answer him?"

Stayne nodded. "Very well. I am, in fact, the Captain of the White Army."

Alannah spoke up. "And he is a wonderful Captain, Lady Stayne."

Lady Stayne turned, and glared at her. "I do not remember asking for your opinion. Just who do you think you are, anyway? What gives you the right to address your superiors? Judging by your rather poor manners, I would guess that you are a scullery maid who has tried to pretty herself up. Well, dear, you have failed quite miserably, and should be dismissed from the palace at once. You are clearly out of your place amongst proper Lords and Ladies, and…"

"SHUT UP!"

Stayne had finally had enough. His shout was so loud, the musicians paused in their playing, and everyone turned to look. Mirana glided over, and spoke softly. "Ilosivic, what is the reason for this outburst?"

Lady Stayne spoke up. "Majesty, I am sure it is nothing. Why, I was merely telling this…common person…" she gave Alannah a glare of dismissal, and Stayne growled in anger. Lady Stayne ignored him. "That she does not belong amongst proper Lords and Ladies, and my son had the unbelievable temerity to screech at me. If I were you, Majesty, I would dismiss this…creature at once. She clearly has no sense of propriety."

"Enough." Stayne took a breath, and glared at his mother. "This creature, as you so wrongly call her, happens to be my wife!" He smiled wickedly at the gob smacked looks on his parents' faces. "Might I introduce Lady Alannah Stayne?"

Lord and Lady Stayne gawped in disbelief at Alannah. It was Lady Stayne who found her voice first. "Oh, how could you, Ilosivic? To marry someone as clearly common as…her? What on earth possessed you? I would have thought you would have some standards. But really, to marry a common peasant? It breaks my heart."

Lord Stayne added his thoughts. "Really, I am most disappointed. I know the loss of your eye must have narrowed down your choices, but to settle for the lowest commoner you could find…it makes me ashamed. How long have you been married? I'd wager only a few months, because…"

"Ten years." Stayne interrupted coldly, and his parents gaped at him. "Alannah and I have been married for ten years, and we were lovers for over a year. She is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. She saved my life when I was exiled with Iracebeth, she saved my heart the first time she kissed me, and she has saved my soul more times than I could possibly count. She has been by my side through thick and thin, and I am constantly amazed by how beautiful, intelligent, and wonderful she is. She has given me two beautiful children that I adore, and she has the voice of an angel. Oh, and she happens to hold the rather exulted position of Royal Court Healer. She is also the Slayer of the Boojum, survivor of two kidnappings and torture, and the woman that I am still madly in love with. Whereas you and Father are no more than sad, lonely, abhorrent, despicable, detestable, dirty, disgusting, hateful, ignoble, ignominious, odious, pitiful, vile, worthless, and wretched. You say she is common? Alannah has more nobility in her than you will ever have!"

Mirana spoke up, her voice cold. "Lord and Lady Stayne, I must ask you to apologize to Alannah. She was not at all deserving of such vitriolic comments."

Lady Stayne looked at Alannah. "I shall do no such thing! We did not do anything wrong. I can see that you will allow anyone to attend these balls. Ezekiel, come. We are clearly much too good to be attending this poor party. Majesty, good night to you. Ilosivic, we are ashamed of you. As for you…" she glared at Alannah… "I do not know you, nor do I wish to. You are common, that is easy enough to see." She turned and swept out of the room, Lord Stayne following after. Stayne glared after them. "Wait." They turned.

Alannah took a breath, and then spoke in a broken voice. "Your parents are such lovely people, Ilosivic."

Stayne laughed. "They are, aren't they? It's almost refreshing to discover that they have not changed in all these years." He glared at his parents. "I am finished with you. I had thought once that perhaps I would try to reconcile with you, and try to build back our rather poor relationship. But now I see that would be impossible. You have no thought for any but yourself, no care for anything but your standing in society-which is frankly ridiculous considering where we live-and not a single decent bone in your bodies. I do not wish to see either of you ever again. You say that you are ashamed of me. I am not ashamed of you. That would mean that I would have to care in some way about you. You are not worth caring about, and I no longer consider you my parents. You are dead to me. So goodbye to you both and May Time Curse You!"

He watched as they left the room, then took a deep breath and turned to Alannah. "Might I have this dance, My Lady?"

She smiled. "Why, of course you may, My Lord."

Stayne led her onto the floor, and they began dancing. He cast a brief glance towards the door, and smiled. He had finally gotten what he wanted most out of his past-closure.

He was no longer concerned with looking back.


End file.
